


Bella's Sweet Valentine's Day Treat

by cougarfics



Series: Bella's Holiday Adventures [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bella is about 6 year's old, Double Penetration, Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarfics/pseuds/cougarfics
Summary: “You’re funny Mr. Gabriel.” Bella giggled softly.“Oh really. Why do you think I’m funny?” Gabriel somehow stuttered out while trying to concentrate on anything but Bella’s little hands starting to slowly move up and down his clothed length.“You’re just like my Daddy.” Bella whispered. “Calling me beautiful and then having your cocky come out to play. I like to play Mr. Gabriel. Sometimes Daddy let’s me play with other cockys too.”





	Bella's Sweet Valentine's Day Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet little Bella and her Daddy continue their holiday adventures during Valentine's Day and discover a new playmate. Enjoy!
> 
> The dress Bella wears on Valentine's Day. 
> 
> Please be aware of the tags. This fic involves underage sex. Something that is morally and criminally wrong in real life. But something I also think shouldn't be shamed in the world of fantasy.

Lukas had always loved Paris but now it was becoming his favourite city in the world. His favourite because it was the first place he had visited with his young daughter Bella as not just his child but also his perfect little sex kitten. He’d been planning the trip for months, wanting Bella’s first real Valentine’s Day with her Daddy to be extra special.

They’d checked into a small boutique hotel with romantic rooms decorated in rose petals and lush velvet tapestries on the walls. Bella had loved the feel of the velvet on her skin as Lukas held her against the wall and fingered her wet little cunty that first night they arrived. The next few days were essentially a tour of Paris’ most beautiful sights intermixed with sexual exploits wherever they went. They’d tucked into a room covered in gold at Versailles so Bella could suckle on Daddy’s big cock. At the Eiffel Tower they found a quiet corner of the viewing platform and made out while the lights of Paris twinkled behind them. And Lukas’ most anticipated moment was at Notre Dame where he slowly fingered his daughter as she sat on his lap in a pew. He’d come prepared with a pacifier for Bella to suck on, a way of keeping her moans at bay while they were in public. She was a bit old for a pacifier but being so small for her age no one ever questioned it when they were out and about.

Bella had loved every moment of their trip so far and had thanked Lukas multiple times with her words but mainly with her mouth and her cunt and her ass. She truly lived to please her Daddy and was always ready for his fingers or tongue or cock.

“Daddy! Daddy! Look! They’re having a Valentine’s Day party tomorrow! Can we go?” Bella was bouncing up and down while holding a heart shaped invitation in Lukas’ face.

“Let’s see what we have here.” Lukas said as he took the invitation they’d found slipped under their door after returning from dinner.

“Dear Lukas and Bella, You are cordially invited to our Valentine’s Day afternoon tea in the Mona Lisa lounge on Feb 14th. Chocolate covered strawberries, pastries, tea, and champagne will be served. All complimentary of course. Join us as we celebrate love in all it’s forms and help your Valentine’s Day wishes come true. Semi-Formal attire required.”

“Mmmm chocolate covered strawberries. I want some of those.”

“Well I guess we’ll have to go then.” Lukas smiled down at Bella’s sweet face beaming up at him.

“Yay!” Bella exclaimed as she jumped up into her Daddy’s arms.

“Now which pretty dress would you like to wear tomorrow?”

“The one with the hearts on it of course. Silly Daddy!”

“Oh yes silly me. That’s why we brought that one. Just for Valentine’s Day, so my beautiful baby can be the most stunning girl in the room.”

The next day Lukas’ words were proven right. As Bella stood in front of the mirror admiring herself in the white dress dotted with small pink hearts Lukas’ heart swelled. So beautiful. So lucky she’s mine, he thought. Bella twirled now and watched as her dress rose around her. From where Lukas was standing he could just make out a hint of her plump little bum and the top of her milky thighs. She was the one who’d requested not to wear panties. “I want to feel the cool air on my cunty Daddy. Please. I’ve been wearing panties everyday.”

“Of course baby.” Lukas said as he patted his daughter’s head. She wasn’t used to wearing panties so much or clothes in general as when they were at home she was barely dressed at all. She preferred to walk around naked and be ready for her Daddy whenever he wanted her. Of course Lukas wanted Bella more and more now that he saw her naked constantly. At breakfast over the kitchen table. In the bathroom when they brushed their teeth. As she sat on her tiny stool in the office and did her homeschooling. They had truly done it in every nook and cranny of their home.

Just as the big clock in the lounge struck 14:00 Bella and Lukas walked into the festivities. The staff had decorated the lounge tastefully with red roses and white wisteria. Laid out on a long table were a plethora of treats including a small chocolate fountain surrounded by strawberries. A waitress was mingling, offering champagne to anyone that wanted it. But above all this, the thing that pulled Lukas’ attention when he walked in was the distinguished young gentleman sitting alone on the far side of the room. He wore a well tailored suit and had a pink rose placed in his lapel. He was sipping champagne and perusing the room. Lukas could sense it the moment the man’s eyes found his daughter. There was a slight hesitation, his eyes hovered over her body, his tongue licked slowly across his lower lip, his hands wrung together. That was all Lukas needed to see to know what he was dealing with. He knew that look because he’d had it for so many years every time he saw a beautiful little girl. That look of want, of need, but also of restraint.

As Bella dragged Lukas towards the table of treats he could feel the eyes of the stranger on his daughter’s every move.

“Daddy! Daddy! I want to dip the strawberries!” Bella jumped up and down excitedly, her dress gently pluming up and down, not revealing anything just yet but definitely offering that bit of a tease.

“Sure beautiful. Come here.” Lukas hoisted Bella up onto his hip. Through his dress shirt he could feel her hot little cunty pressing against his side. Sliding a hand under her bare bum he held her tight. From anyone else’s view they would just assume she was wearing panties under the layers of her skirt. Walking around the back of the table Lukas positioned himself so the handsome stranger would get a private view of what was coming next. Leaning forward now over the table Lukas presented his daughter’s perfect plump bum to the stranger. As Bella happily ate her treats Lukas slowly let his middle finger slide inside her wet cunty.

“Is that good baby? Do you like all that chocolate?”

“Mmmmhmmm” Bella moaned out, nodding her head in time with Lukas’ steady thrusts inside her.

As more guests arrived Lukas realized he had to move or else he’d be exposing Bella to more than just the dapper gentleman. Placing Bella back on the ground he swiped a bit of chocolate from her cheek and fed it into her mouth. She smiled as she tasted herself on his finger. Lukas then gave her a quick wink and ushered her over to where the young gentleman was sitting.

Forward as always Lukas strolled right up to him and introduced himself. “Hi. I’m Lukas and this is my daughter Bella. I’m not sure we’ve seen you around the hotel this week.”

For a moment the handsome stranger remained silent, a look of utter shock on his face. Then with a quick shake of his head he responded. “Oh yes. Ummm I just arrived today. My name’s Gabriel. Nice to meet you.”

“Travelling on Valentine’s Day. That’s unfortunate. Leaving a lover at home of all days.”

“At home? Oh no! No lover for me this year unfortunately.”

“That’s hard to believe. A handsome young gentleman like yourself alone on Valentine’s? What a shame.”

Lukas now sat himself down right across from Gabrielle. Bella hopped up on her Daddy’s lap and straddled his legs facing towards Gabriel. Lukas pulled Bella in closer to him with his big hands and made sure Gabriel saw the way his hands lingered on Bella’s chest, ever so subtly pinching her nipples before letting his hands fall to her waist. Lukas watched the slow swallow Gabriel took as he drunk in the sight before him.

“We’re sure having a lovely Valentine’s aren’t we Bella?” Lukas asked his daughter.

“Yes! Daddy brought me all the way to Paris for Valentine’s. He’s the best Daddy.” Bella leaned her head back against Lukas and smiled fondly up at him.

“You deserve all of it baby. You’re the sweetest most beautiful little girl in the world. Don’t you think Gabriel?”

Gabriel was again caught off guard with Lukas’ question. “Umm yes. Yes you’re so beautiful sweetheart. I like your dress. It’s very pretty.”

“Oh it’s my favourite! I brought it special just for Valentine’s Day.” Bella hopped off Lukas’ lap and stood their preening in front of Gabriel.

“Why don’t you give Mr. Gabriel a little twirl darling.”

Gabriel’s eyes doubled in size as he watched Bella twirl around, her dress inching up higher and higher. Bella’s plump bum and milky white thighs peeking out from under the white crinoline. Lukas reached out and caught Bella’s hand encouraging her to give a few more twirls. On the last one her dress rose perfectly to reveal her bare glistening cunty, a little pink and puffy from all the adventures her and her Daddy had gotten in to this week.

Bella stopped abruptly from her spinning and stumbled forward towards Gabriel’s lap. His hands shot out to catch her. “Woah there beautiful. Don’t want you to fall.”

Gabriel had definitely prevented Bella from falling but he had also ended up with her little hands very near to his hardening cock. He winced a bit as her hands pressed down on his pants seeming to be searching for something. Did she know? Was she…was she wanting to touch it? Well whether she wanted to or not Bella was now pressing down on Gabriel’s cock.

“You’re funny Mr. Gabriel.” Bella giggled softly as she looked up coyly.

“Oh really. Why do you think I’m funny?” Gabriel somehow spat out while trying to concentrate on anything but Bella’s hands starting to slowly move up and down his clothed length.

“You’re just like my Daddy.” Bella whispered. “Calling me beautiful and then having your cocky come out to play. I like to play Mr. Gabriel. Sometimes Daddy let’s me play with other cockys too.”

Gabriel’s mouth fell open at the forwardness of Bella. Was this really happening? Was this beautiful little girl propositioning him?

His eyes darted up to meet Lukas’. He needed confirmation this was all happening with his consent. Lukas just smiled and tilted his head fondly.

“You’re right baby you do like to play. So much. Do you think we should invite Mr. Gabriel up for a play date?”

“Oh yes a special Valentine’s play date. Thank you Daddy. You’re the best Daddy.”

Gabriel was still in shock as Bella pulled him out of his chair and led him to their room. Looking back he noticed Lukas chatting with a waiter and slipping him a few bills.

Bella rattled on about their vacation in Paris as she dragged Gabriel down the hallway. By the time they got to the room Lukas had caught up with them and reached forward to unlock the room.

Still holding tight to Gabriel’s hand Bella pulled him forward and asked him to sit on the bed. “Daddy needs to talk to you now. He always needs to talk to my play dates. Can I sit on your lap while he does?”

“Umm sure sweetheart.” Gabriel patted his lap and Bella hopped up, straddling his hips and cuddling in close to his chest. Instinctively he kissed the top of her head and stroked her long dark hair. She smelled of strawberry shampoo and baby powder. It was intoxicating.

“Well Mr. Gabriel my daughter seems to like you.” Lukas laughed.

“And I like your daughter. A lot.” Gabriel said with a weight of reverence.

“Well we have a few rules for our play dates. First off Bella is in charge. She decides what she wants to do and with whom. You can ask her to do something but she knows she can say no at any time. Her pleasure is always the most important thing. You understand that?”

“Yes of course. I only want her to feel amazing. She deserves that and more.” Lukas liked the sound of this new play date.

“Ok perfect. We have a doctor who’s a special friend and has tested Bella and myself recently. We’re both clean and and prefer skin to skin play if possible. Have you been tested recently? If not we’re happy to use precautions.”

“I got tested just last month before I went travelling and everything was clean. And during my trip I haven’t found anyone to be with. Until now.” Gabriel’s eyes fell to the beauty sitting in his lap.

“Well then it sounds like we’re ready to play. Oh and if you’re interested in playing with me too I’m always game. I’ve had boyfriends as well as girlfriends over the years and Bella enjoys watching her Daddy getting fucked. Right baby girl?”

“Ya I like hearing Daddy moan just like I do!”

Gabriel was sure he was dreaming. It was like all his fantasies coming true. A beautiful baby girl, innocent looking on the outside but actually a little sex kitten. Then her handsome Daddy, assertive and caring and giving. Gabriel was sure this was heaven.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock at the door. Gabriel instantly got nervous but Lukas seemed calm as he strode towards the door.

“Yes. Thank you. It’s OK I’ll wheel it in.” Lukas returned to the middle of the room pushing a small trolly with a bottle of champagne and a few other treats on it. He started by popping the champagne. Bella yelped at the loud sound it made and held tight to Gabriel.

“Cheers” Lukas said before taking a swig right from the bottle and then handing it to Gabriel. Gabriel took a long drink, a little alcohol would do his nerves well.

“Me too! Me too!” Bella excitedly reached for the bottle in Gabriel’s hands. Gabriel looked up at Lukas to see his reaction.

“Ya it’s OK. She can have a sip. She drinks wine with me at home. It helps her tight little holes relax. Doesn’t it sweetie?” Lukas stepped forward and stroked Bella’s soft hair as she leaned her head back and allowed Gabriel to pour a bit of champagne down her open mouth.

“More please.” Bella asked politely, her pink lips glistening with the champagne. This time as Gabriel tipped the bottle Bella’s hands reached out to pull the bottle closer. In doing so some of the champagne dribbled out of her mouth and down her neck. Lukas leaned down and licked the wetness up.

“Mmm you taste good sweetheart. Do you want to have Mr Gabriel taste those champagne lips of yours?”

Bella nodded and looked innocently up at Gabriel. He couldn't help reaching out with his thumb and swiping across her plump bottom lip. So soft and perfect. Leaning down now he let his own lips touch hers. Bella’s mouth instantly opened as Gabriel kissed her gently at first. Electricity shot through Gabriel as her wee little tongue touched his. Precious was the word that popped into Gabriel’s head. Precious and oh so sweet.

Gabriel could sense Lukas watching them, he could hear his approving hums as Gabriel devoured his daughter’s champagne kissed lips.

“Does my baby girl like that? Those sweet kisses from Mr. Gabriel?” Lukas questioned his wee daughter as he slowly unzipped the back of her dress.

“Mmm Daddy. Mr…Gabriel…is a…good…kisser.” Little Bella responded as she continued to make out with the stranger they had just met a few moments ago.

Gabriel could feel Bella’s little body starting to rock on his lap. Instinctively his hands slid up her baby soft thighs and wrapped around her hips, his fingers almost meeting together. He pressed her down a bit and forced a slower rhythm to her rocking, letting her wet little cunty slide up and down his clothed cock. She was so wet he could feel her soaking right through his dress pants.

“Lift your arms baby girl.” Lukas instructed as he started to slide her pretty dress over her head.

Gabriel leaned back to take in the sight of her. He moaned as his hands explored her precious small body. Her chest was perfectly flat but Gabriel enjoyed playfully swiping his thumbs over her pert nipples. Bella seemed to enjoy it too as she let out little whimpers every time Gabriel touched her nipples.

“Mmm my baby girl likes her little nubs played with doesn't she?” Bella nodded her head and looked longingly up at her Daddy. Lukas knew what she needed. Leaning down he enveloped one of her nipples with his mouth, making gentle circles around the hard nub with his tongue.

Gabriel had another “WTF is this a dream?” moments. He shook his head gently and then noticed Bella was starting right at him. When she had his attention she simply shifted her eyes to her other pert nipple and then looked back up at him through her long eyelashes. What a tease Gabriel thought but he couldn’t resist. Leaning forward he copied her Daddy’s technique and sucked the little girls nipple into his mouth.

“Mmmm yes Daddy! Yes Mr. Gabriel!” Bella was lost in ecstasy as she revelled in the attention these two grown men were giving her little body.

After a few minutes Lukas sucked hard and with a “pop” released his daughter’s prepubescent nipple. “Oh you’re so sweet baby girl but I think I know how to make you even sweeter. Do you want to be a sweet Valentine’s Day treat for Daddy and Mr. Gabriel?”

“Oh yes Daddy!” Lukas placed his hands under Bella’s arms and lifted her off Gabriel’s lap, pausing for a moment just to hold her there for Gabriel to take in. Her chest was wet from the spit both men had left there. Her nipples were red and raw. The lips of her tiny slit here plump and pink and hairless. But what made Gabriel unabashedly moan was the steady drip of wetness flowing down Bella’s thighs.

“The most beautiful girl in the world.” Lukas said proudly, seeing the effect his daughter was having on their new friend. After a quick kiss to Bella’s temple he lowered her to the ground.

Gabriel watched as father and daughter walked over to the trolly of treats. Lukas leaned down and whispered something in Bella’s ear. She giggled and then cupped her hands around her Daddy’s ear. Lukas rose his eyebrows and nodded his head approvingly. Next he reached for a can of something on the tray. Fuck Gabriel moaned out as he realized it was whipped cream.

Lukas looked back at Gabriel. “Can you help us?”

“Of course” Gabriel responded as he stood up, shifting his hard cock in his dress pants as he walked towards them.

“Bella’s requested that you use that perfect tongue of yours, her words, to lick some whipped cream off of her baby nubs. First let’s put her up on this table. We need to eat treats at the table right baby girl?”

“Yes! I’m your treat! Your sweet Valentine’s Day treat!.” Bella reached her arms forwards towards Gabriel. He leaned down and then lifted her up onto the glass table, laying her down in the middle.

“Now it might be a bit cold sweetheart. Ready?” Lukas was always so reassuring with his daughter.

“Yes Daddy.” Bella responded excitedly.

Gabriel watched as Lukas shook the can and then made little circles of white cream on Bella’s pink nipples.

“Mmm what a perfect treat. Go ahead my friend.” Lukas patted Gabriel’s back encouragingly.

Gabriel leaned forward and licked ever so gently at the whipped cream on one nub. So gently he didn’t even touch her nipple at first, just tasting the sweet cream. Bella’s back started to arch off the table, searching for contact.

“Please Mr. Gabriel. Eat me up.” Bella moaned out.

Who could resist those sweet words. “Anything for you sweet girl.” And with that Gabriel placed his whole mouth around one tight little nub and sucked the cream off. The taste was perfection. As he sucked again and again, desperately trying to get all the cream into his mouth, he couldn’t help imagining if her wee little nipples could actually produce sweet milk. He’d never thought of that before when he was sucking other women’s nipples but Bella’s…oh they were so perfect, so sweet, he wanted to feast on them.

As Gabriel was lost in thought about sweet milk pouring out of Bella’s nipples he felt a gentle tap on the side of his head. “There’s more over here handsome.”

Gabriel shifted his eyes to Bella’s other pert nipple still covered in whipped cream. He felt instantly ravenous for more of her sweet cream. Diving in he lost himself for another few minutes. Sucking and twisting and lapping at her wee little nub.

“Spread your legs baby girl.” Lukas asked his daughter. She quickly obeyed and bent her knees into her chest, her young flexible hips allowing her dripping wet cunty and tight little bumhole to instantly be on display.

Lukas resisted the urge to dip his fingers into her wetness and instead shook the can of whipped cream again. He drew a perfect line of sweet cream from her belly button all the way to her bumhole. She shivered a bit at the new cold wetness. Lukas looked up at his beautiful daughter and watched for a moment as she gripped onto the back of Gabriel’s head and let out high pitched whines as he sucked harder on her wee nubs. So beautiful, Lukas thought, What a lucky Daddy.

Lukas’ hands now slid up Bella’s thighs and spread her even wider. Reaching forward with his tongue he slowly, excruciatingly slowly, licked the whipping cream off Bella’s body. Starting at her belly button his tongue curved over the hood of her little clitty, dipped down into the folds of her puffy pink lips, buried into her sweet tight cunty, lapped at her smooth taint, and then explored the puckered rim of her bumhole. He repeated the motion in the opposite direction and continued again and again. Lapping at her sweet young holes as she started to writhe on the table.

“Is my baby girl going to cum for Daddy and Mr. Gabriel? Cum with two big men eating you up?”

“Yes Daddy! Lick my clitty! Yes Mr. Gabriel! Suck on my titties!” Sweet Bella screamed into the room.

“Mmm sweet girl I’ll do anything you want.” Gabriel felt like he was under Bella’s spell as he sucked her whipped cream flavoured little nubs into his mouth. Increasing the suction as he imagined sweet milk spurting out of her tiny nipples.

Lukas could feel Bella’s orgasm driving forward as her little cunty clamped down on his tongue. He thrust into her again and again, fucking his young daughter with his wet pointed tongue. Opening her up more and more so eventually he could fuck her with his rock hard cock.

As Bella squirmed underneath the full grown men Lukas knew exactly what to do to finally push his sweet daughter over the edge. “Open up handsome.” Lukas teased the side of Gabriel’s mouth with his fingers.

With a pop Gabriel let go of Bella’s nipple and instead sucked Lukas’ fingers into his mouth. He let his tongue dance around the thick fingers, making sure he soaked them completely. Opening his mouth now Gabriel felt Lukas pull his fingers out slowly, preserving as much spit as he could. Instantly Gabriel’s mouth was back on Bella’s chest but now he positioned himself so he could watch what Lukas was doing.

Lukas guided his other hand under Bella’s hips and lifted her off the table slightly, angling her hips higher into the air. With gravity her legs fell further towards her chest and her holes spread even wider. Lukas held his spit covered finger over her tight puckered bumhole and let the spit drip down. Bella let out a whimper as the spit pooled on her tiny pucker. Lukas then rubbed her rim oh so gently. “Mmm Daddy loves your tight little bumhole sweetheart. Such a perfect little pucker. Prettier than any other little girl’s.”

“Please…Daddy” Bella panted out.

“Please what sweet girl? Tell Daddy what you want? Be a good little girl and use your words.” Lukas teased as he continued rubbing circles around her puckered rim.”

“My bumhole…Daddy…please…your finger.” Bella whined loudly.

“Oh you want Daddy to put his finger in your bumhole? Oh yes that would feel good for my sweetheart. Especially if Daddy tongue fucked your cunty at the same time and Mr. Gabriel sucked sweet cream from your titties.”

Gabriel’s eyes went wide when he realized Lukas knew exactly what he wanted. It’s like he could read his mind.

“Yes Daddy! Fuck my little bumhole! Yes suck my sweet cream Mr Gabriel.” Bella was vibrating with orgasmic energy.

Lukas started to once again dive his tongue inside his daughter’s tight cunty. At the same time he pressed his long middle finger deeper and deeper into her bumhole. Oh her ass was a glorious thing. So easy to coax open. Much easier than her tight cunty. Lukas could feel his own tongue lapping into her cunty with his finger that was diving deep into her bumhole. Only a thin layer of skin separated them. His daughter was starting to tremble now, ready to tip over into absolute ecstasy. In that exact moment Gabriel reached up with his fingers to squeeze the nipple he wasn’t sucking on. That last extra point of pleasure is what threw Bella over the edge. Both men held tight to her small body as it convulsed and writhed through orgasm after orgasm. She screamed in Gabriel’s ear as she shot spurt after spurt of her sweet baby juices down her Daddy’s throat. Her bumhole clamped hard on her Daddy’s finger, massaging it deeper with every wave of pleasure. Her tiny hands gripped onto Gabriel’s hair, forcing him to suck on her wee nubs even harder.

And then suddenly Bella went limp, a big sigh escaping her lips as she sagged into the grown men’s arms supporting her. Lukas scooped his daughter up and carried her to the bed, placing her down softly. “Hi angel.” Lukas said quietly as he brushed some curls away from Bella’s eyes.

“Daddy” Bella whined as she reached her little arms up.

“It’s OK. Daddy is right here.” Lukas unbuttoned his shirt and took it off before laying down, placing Bella on his chest, letting her little legs and arms wrap around him.

“Is…is she OK?” Gabriel asked, a bit hesitant to disturb this quiet moment.

“Oh yes. She just get’s a bit clingy after she cums that hard. It’s a lot for her little body to take. Why don’t you come here and rub her back. I’m sure she’d like that.”

Gabriel shifted onto the bed and slid over to Lukas’ side. He placed his large hand on Bella’s back and gently stroked up and down.

“Does that feel good baby girl? Mr. Gabriel loves you too baby and wants to make sure you’re OK.”

“Mmmhmmm…thank you…Mr. Gabriel.” Bella sighed while turning her head to look back at Gabriel.

“Anything for you darling.” Gabriel leaned down to give a sweet kiss to the pretty little girl. As he sat up again he suddenly felt a hand on his crotch.

“We sure are similar Gabriel.” Lukas said as he started to stroke up and down Gabriel’s clothed length. Gabriel’s hips instinctively pressed forward into the contact. His cock had been uncomfortably hard since the moment Bella had jumped up on his lap. Watching Lukas slowly unzip his dress pants made Gabriel hold his breath. The anticipation of someone touching him was almost too much. And then all at once Lukas’ soft hand was wrapping around Gabriel’s thick leaking cock.

“Mmm so big. So thick. I think even I’ll have trouble taking that to the back of my throat let alone my little girl.” Lukas enjoyed the feel of Gabriel’s cock in his hand. It’d been too long since Bella and him had played with someone. Lukas had been hopeful that in Paris they could find someone but he’d never expected someone as perfect as Gabriel. Handsome, young, well hung, and most importantly game for anything. Lukas had revelled in the innocent yet eager look in Gabriel’s eyes from the moment he’d seen him across the room.

“Do…do you want to try? I mean ummm…taking it to the back of your throat? I’ll be gentle.” Gabriel was hesitant but also desperate to feel Lukas’ mouth around his cock.

“What do you think darling?” Lukas looked down at his relaxed daughter spread across his chest. “Do you think Daddy should suck on Mr. Gabriel’s big cocky? Do you think Daddy can do it?”

“Ya. I want to see Daddy try. See if Daddy can make Mr. Gabriel moan just like I make Daddy moan.” Bella said coyly as she looked up at the men through fluttering eyelashes.

“Oh you’re such a little tease aren’t you my sweetheart.” Lukas laughed as he kissed Bella’s hair. Bella giggled and hugged tighter to her Daddy.

Gabriel had already started undressing. Once he threw his clothes on the floor with the others he crawled up the bed and positioned himself kneeling close to Lukas’ face. Lukas peered up at Gabriel and simply let his mouth drop open, inviting Gabriel inside.

With a gentle thrust forward Gabriel was suddenly in heaven. Wet and tight and warm. Lukas’ mouth was exactly where Gabriel wanted to be. His head dropped back as he groaned loudly. And to Gabriel’s surprise Lukas took his cock to the back of his throat instantly.

“Fuck!” Gabriel yelled into the room. His mind was lost at the sensation and the only thing that brought him back to reality was the sounds of a little girl giggling. Looking down Gabriel gasped as he saw Bella’s beautiful young nubile body spread across her Daddy’s chest. She was pulling herself further up, her mouth opening, searching for something.

“My turn Daddy. I want to try.” Lukas watched as Bella licked her lips and waited patiently for her prize. Lukas sucked hard one more time and with a “pop!” pulled off Gabriel’s cock. He then guided Gabriel’s cock to his daughter’s waiting lips. Before letting her suck it in he painted her lips with Gabriel’s leaking pre-cum.

The sensation of his cock making contact with her soft lips nearly pushed Gabriel over the edge. Taking deep breaths he held himself back knowing the next few seconds would be even more blissful.

Finally Bella started to suckle the end of Gabriel’s cock. The sensation reminded Gabriel of how he’d suckled on Bella’s perfect little titties. Just like Gabriel had been desperate for her sweet cream he suspected Bella was desperate for his too.

“Oh sweet baby girl. You do that so well. You want my sweet cream? You want to swallow it all down?” Gabriel’s words seemed to have an instant effect on Bella. She opened wide and sucked Gabriel’s cock into her warm, wet mouth, moaning around it as her hips started to rock.

“Mmm sucking cocky makes my baby girl so horny.” Lukas said as he slid his hand across her plump bum and nestled his fingers into her soft folds. He could feel how wet she was. Dripping with her sweet juices. Swiping his long fingers across her clit he could feel another spurt of sweet juice pour out of her perfect little hole.

“Mmm come here baby girl. Come sit on Daddy’s face so he can drink your sweet juices while you suck down all of Mr. Gabriel’s sweet cream.”

Bella scrambled up to Lukas’ face and spread her legs around his head. Gabriel watched in awe as this beautiful little girl rode her Daddy’s face while taking his own cock to the back of her perfect open throat. His hands tangled in her curls as he pulled her in deeper, feeling her lips suck hard around the base of his cock. How…how is she so good at this… Gabriel pondered for just a moment before getting lost in the sensation again, his thoughts (if you could call them that) rushed down to his cock. A white hot pulse of energy was driving forward that he couldn’t stop. And then she moaned. She moaned around his cock while her hips convulsed uncontrollably on her Daddy’s face. She was cuming, spurting her sweet juices right into her Daddy’s mouth.

“Fuck!” Gabriel screamed out as he felt ropes of cum fill Bella’s mouth. He thought she might pull away, he thought it might be too much for her but…no. She was only sucking harder now. Drinking up all his cum as her throat opened wide to take it all in. Gabriel collapsed forward but caught himself on the headboard. He tried to regain his breathing while still panting and bucking his hips into the wee girl’s mouth.

“Oh baby. Yes. Such a good girl. Yes lick it all up.” Gabriel whined out while Bella released the tight suction she had on Gabriel and kitten licked up and down his softening cock.

“Mmm I like your cream Mr. Gabriel. Almost as good as Daddy’s.”

“Oh I think Daddy has some cream for you too baby girl. But Daddy wants to put it in your pretty little cunty. Do you think your cunty is ready for Daddy’s cocky?” Gabriel suddenly realized Lukas had taken off his pants and underwear sometime while they were all on the bed. He marvelled at the long, uncut, leaking cock laying across Lukas’ stomach. Gabriel’s mouth instantly salivated. It’d been a while since he had been with a man and it was such a thrill to be here with Lukas, this handsome Daddy.

“Yes Daddy! I love your cocky inside me. I’m so wet. He’ll just slide right in.”

Even after everything Gabriel had seen he was still unsure whether Bella could actually take a hard cock inside her. She was so delicate and small. He watched in awe as Gabriel hoisted his daughter up above his chest, her short legs dangling in mid air.

“Can you hold your legs up for Daddy?” Bella reached under her own knees and pulled her legs up and apart. Her pretty pink cunt was hovering just inches away from her Daddy’s cock, dripping it’s sweet juices along his length.

“A little help Mr. Gabriel?” Lukas nodded down towards his own cock. It took Gabriel a second until he realized Lukas wanted him to hold his cock straight up and down for his daughter to slide onto.

“Oh yes. Always happy to help.” Gabriel wrapped his fingers around Lukas’ hard cock and brought it to attention. Gabriel couldn’t help but stroke up and down a few times, watching the foreskin pull back to reveal a perfectly slick, pink head. Oh how he’d love to put his mouth around it and taste Lukas. But that was for another time.

“Mmm yes. Isn’t Mr. Gabriel good at taking instruction. Now are you ready darling?”

“Yes Daddy! I need your big cocky inside me!” Bella squirmed in her Daddy’s arms already trying to lower herself down.

“Oh what a good girl.” Lukas lowered his daughter just enough to feel his cock head teasing her wet, tight entrance. He swayed her back and forth, his cock gliding along her folds. Bella moaned with pleasure.

“OK my sweet girl. Time to let Daddy use your perfect little cunty for what it was meant for.” Gabriel gasped as he watched Lukas’ long cock slowly but surely disappear into his daughter’s tiny hole. She whined out “Daddy! Daddy!” again and again. “Deeper Daddy! I want it all!” Eventually Bella’s little legs were wrapped around her Daddy’s waist, his cock completely buried inside her.

Lukas groaned as he held her there, tight against him. He always loved that first moment when he could feel his daughters tight hole wrapped around him, it was like bringing his cock home. After a few deep breathes he turned his head to find Gabriel slack jawed and staring at his beautiful daughter starting to rock her hips back and forth.

Lukas smiled up at the handsome man beside him. “Give me your hand.” Gabriel obeyed and placed his hand in Lukas’. Lukas guided Gabriel’s hand to Bella’s tummy. “Now press a little. Yup just like that.” Lukas started to lift his daughter up and down now, fucking her onto his cock. Gabriel’s eyes went wide when he realized what he could feel under his hand. Lukas’ cock was so long it made Bella’s little tummy bulge out with every thrust.

“She’s…she’s magical.” Gabriel said softly, in utter awe of this perfect little girl.

Lukas laughed quietly between grunts. “Yes she is. But you haven’t even seen everything she can do.”

As Gabriel watched this beautiful display in front of him his cock had been hardening again. He reached down to stroke it in time with Bella’s little bounces.

“Mmm look baby girl Mr. Gabriel is hard again. Do you want to show his cocky a good time too?”

“Yes Daddy!! I haven’t had two cocks inside me in a long time. Please Mr. Gabriel fill my bumhole. Please!!” Bella yelped out between her Daddy’s deep thrusts inside her.

Lukas reached over with one hand and stroked Gabriel’s thick cock a few times. “You heard her. She needs both her holes filled. She’s happiest when she’s overflowing with cocky aren’t you sweetie?”

“Yes Daddy! Fill my holes! Please!” Bella’s high pitched whining was all Gabriel needed to be reassured. Sliding down to the end of the bed he took control. He grabbed Lukas’ ankles and pulled him to the end of the bed. Both father and daughter let out a squeal of surprise but continued their fucking. Quickly Gabriel dropped to his knees and leaned forward, his tongue diving into Bella’s sweet, tight, bumhole. He rammed his tongue inside her pucker and felt Bella push back against him every time she thrust up from her Daddy.

“More! More Mr. Gabriel.” Bella whined out. Gabriel was more than happy to oblige this perfect little princess. He sucked on his long middle finger and slid it inside her. Just like when Lukas’ had done the same the walls of Bella’s bumhole pulled Gabriel’s finger in deeper and deeper. Gabriel slobbered around her little pucker as he started to finger fuck her.

After a few moments Gabriel pulled back to see how wrecked her little rim was. What he saw was his own spit dripping from her hole down to Lukas’ balls and further down to his hairy hole. Lukas had spread his legs to allow Gabriel to get close to his daughter and in turn left his own hole on display. Without thinking Gabriel leaned forward and brought his lips to Lukas’ inviting hole.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck yes!” Lukas screamed out as he felt Gabriel’s sloppy kisses on his neglected hole. It had been too long since he’d had another man service him.

After a few more thrusts of his fingers inside Bella’s tight hole and a few more sloppy kisses to Lukas’ hungry hole Gabriel couldn’t hold back any longer. Scrambling up to standing Gabriel took his cock in his hand and…paused. His heart fluttered as he stared down at the two perfect holes. Which one to try first?

“Fuck her! You need to feel her cum on your cock. She’s so close!” Lukas’ encouragement forced Gabriel’s decision. He was still slightly hesitant as he lined up his cock with her tiny pucker. But then it happened. She pressed back against him and with a little pop the head of his cock disappeared inside her.

“Fuck!” Gabriel’s head dropped back. Tight. So fucking tight. He didn’t know if he could move another inch without cuming instantly. But it ended up not being his choice because her little body was still bouncing up and down on her Daddy’s cock and every time Gabriel’s thick member was pulled in deeper and deeper. After one enthusiastic thrust Gabriel felt it. He thought he probably would considering how small Bella was. Lukas’ cock. He could feel it gliding up and down the length of his own cock, only a thin wall separating them. It was so much. So much pressure, so much pleasure, so much, so much, so much…

“Yes!! Daddy!! Mr. Gabriel!!” Bella was chanting this again and again as she bounced with more and more fervour.

“That’s it baby. Cum for Daddy. Cum for Mr. Gabriel. Such a good little girl. Cum all over our cocks.”

Bella’s screaming now devolved into guttural animalistic sounds. Gabriel reached his hands around her chest and pinched her raw pink nubs. As he started to twist them in his fingers Bella’s little body convulsed uncontrollably. Her holes clenched hard around the huge cocks buried deep inside her. Both men moaned loudly as their hands held Bella’s hips down, lost in the feeling of this sweet little girl cuming on their cocks.

Lukas could feel Bella’s juices pouring out of her, soaking his stomach and dripping down to the bed. He clenched his teeth as he tried to restrain himself. Most days he would gladly have cum with his young daughter but he had other plans.

“Gabriel fuck me! Fuck ME now!” Lukas pleaded. Gabriel was quick to act and within seconds Lukas could feel a hard cock pressing against his hungry hole.

“Mmm fuck yes. Oh sweet baby I want to he in your bumhole too. Let’s both get fucked in our tight bumhole’s together.” Lukas pulled his daughter off his cock and quickly turned her around. Catching his hands under her knees he pulled her legs wide and lowered her back onto his cock. He could feel her tight pucker gaping still after Gabriel had pulled out of it.

“Oh yes Mr. Gabriel got you all ready for me.”

“Yes Daddy! Oh fuck my little bumhole! Please!” Gabriel was amazed at the little girl’s stamina. She seemed to be insatiable. As Gabriel thrust in to Lukas’ tight hole, albeit not as tight as his daughters but just as hungry, he looked down and gasped at Bella’s dripping cunt. With zero restraint left he plunged two fingers inside her and hooked them upwards, finding that perfect little spot he knew would make her convulse in bliss once again.

Bella started to scream “Yes! Yes! Yes!” as her walls clenched tight around Gabriel’s fingers.

“Oh fuck yes! Cum for me sweet girl. Let me see all those sweet juices pour out of you.” Instantly Gabriel was rewarded as Bella squeezed Gabriel’s fingers right out of her and started to squirt her juices everywhere. Gabriel swiped his fingers across her folds and watched as the streams of sweet baby juices sprayed all over the room. As she yelled and squirted one more long stream of juice towards Gabriel he acted quickly and leaned forward, opening his mouth he felt her sweet juices land on his tongue. The taste of her was all he needed to push him over the edge.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum!” Gabriel moaned loudly as he fucked into Lukas.

“Yes! Fuck my Daddy! Fuck his bumhole!” Bella screamed excitedly as she continued to bounce on her Daddy’s cock.

“C…cum on her.” Lukas choked out as his orgasm rushed forward.

Gabriel pulled out at just the last second and aimed his cock towards the prettiest little girl he’d ever seen. He painted her with spurt after spurt of thick cream. It landed on her raw red nipples, dripped down to her sweet pink cunty and covered her face and hair. Gabriel stumbled forward and caught himself before collapsing on Bella and Lukas. The ringing in his ears dissipated as he took deep breathes. When he could focus again he realized Lukas was now cuming too.

“Yes baby girl! My little cum princess! Milk Daddy’s cocky!” Lukas had lost it the moment Gabriel started cuming all over his daughter. He knew it was what she wanted and making his daughter happy is what always pushed him over the edge.

As Lukas’ thrusts slowed Gabriel reached forward and swiped his cum away from Bella’s eyes allowing her to open them again.

“Hey baby girl. So pretty covered in cum. So beautiful.” Gabriel leaned forward and kissed Bella’s sweet pink lips. She sighed into his mouth. Her insatiable energy finally starting to wane.

Lukas pulled Bella off his softening cock and gently placed her on the bed. She landed spread eagle, her little limbs limp from all the effort they’d been put through.

Without even discussing it Gabriel and Lukas naturally took a place on either side of Bella and started to lovingly lick up all the cum and sweet juices covering her body. She purred in gratitude and when they were all done she turned to her Daddy and tucked herself in tightly beside him.

Lukas’ long arm reached out to Gabriel too and soon all three were drifting off to sleep cuddled up together in absolute bliss.

The rest of the week Bella and Lukas put aside their sightseeing plans to instead spend precious time with their new special friend. The three of them were inseparable and when it came time for Bella and Lukas to leave Paris they had already made plans for Gabriel to come visit them.

On the train leaving Paris Bella whispered in her Daddy’s ear “Daddy do you think I could have two Daddies?” Lukas smiled proudly. “Is that what you want sweet baby girl? Do you want Mr. Gabriel to come and be your other Daddy?” With a broad smile Bella nodded her head and with that Mr. Gabriel became Poppa and the three of them lived blissfully ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's a holiday prompt you'd be interested in. Bella and her Daddies will definitely be getting into more fun soon.


End file.
